1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communicating apparatus and method, and to a computer readable storage medium storing programs for use in the apparatus and method. More specifically, the present invention relates to techniques for giving users information that is useful in management of a network (e.g., connection relations of devices on the network).
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, it has been common for a personal computer (referred to as a xe2x80x9cPCxe2x80x9d hereinafter) and associated peripheral devices, such as a hard disk and a printer, to be connected to each other by a digital interface called SCSI (Small Computer System Interface).
It is pointed out that the following problems arise when the SCSI is used to connect the PC with AV (audiovisual) device such as a digital camera or a digital VTR integral with a camera: (1) the SCSI is not adaptable for transfer of mobile pictures because the maximum data transfer speed of the SCSI is 5 Mbytes/sec, (2) the SCSI is used to constitute only a daisy chain connection, and is not adaptable for a system having flexible topology, (3) the SCSI has no function for ensuring transmission of data in a certain amount within a certain period of time, and has difficulties in realizing real-time transmission of mobile pictures and voice, and (4) because the SCSI has no function for automatically recognizing the entire system configuration when the system power is turned on, when a new device is connected to the system, or when a device is disconnected from it, users are required to set the ID numbers of individual devices themselves.
As one next-generation digital interface for solving the above-mentioned problems, there is presently proposed a digital interface in conformity with the IEEE 1394-1995 Standard (referred to as the xe2x80x9c1394 interfacexe2x80x9d hereinafter).
A system constructed using the 1394 interface has functions of, e.g., automatically recognizing connection or disconnection of a connectable device and then automatically setting the ID numbers of individual devices based on the recognition result. The system having those functions does not require users to set the ID numbers of individual devices one by one themselves. Thus, such a system is advantageous in freeing users from troublesome setting when a new device is connected to the system, or when a device is disconnected from it.
However, there has been a problem that when a new device is connected to the above system, the user must check all devices in the system one by one and confirm which device has a vacant port. For a system to which many devices are connected in a complex configuration, particularly, a lot of time and labor are needed to complete the connection because of difficulty in finding to which device the new device can be connected. In other words, the above system is still very inconvenient to users.
Another inconvenience of the above system is that all devices in the system must be checked one by one in order to know whether the connector type of the vacant port is the same as that of the port of the newly connected device (specifically, whether the number and shape of pins of the connector of the vacant port are the same as those of the port of a device to be added).
Further, in the above system, it has been impossible to select the destination of connection, taking into account the communicating function of the interface at the destination of connection (e.g., an adaptable maximum transfer speed).
An object of the present invention is to solve the above-described problems.
Another object of the present invention is, in an information communicating apparatus and method, to inform users of a device having a vacant port in a way easy to understand, and to realize add-on setting of a new device to a network readily and efficiently.
Still another object of the present invention is, in an information communicating apparatus and method, to inform users of a device which has a vacant port and which is optimum for conditions (such as functions and capability) of the port of the device to be added to the network, in a way easy to understand, and to realize add-on setting of a new device to the network readily and efficiently.
Still another object of the present invention is, in an information communicating apparatus and method, to inform users of device optimum for conditions such as functions and capability of the port of the device to be added to the network and serving as a terminal end of the network, in a way easy to understand, if there is no device having a vacant port, and to realize add-on setting of a new device to the network readily and efficiently.
As a preferred embodiment for such objects, the present invention includes an information communicating apparatus comprising retrieval means for identifying that one among plural devices constituting a network which meets predetermined conditions and has a communication port not connected to another device, and display means for displaying an identification of the device found by the retrieval means.
As another preferred embodiment for such objects, the present invention includes an information communicating apparatus comprising an interface broadcasting information (hereinafter, xe2x80x9cself-informationxe2x80x9d) relating to itself when a change in connection configuration of a network is detected, retrieval means for identifying the device having a not-connected communication port based on the self-information broadcasted from each device, and informing means for informing a user or an application of a retrieval result provided by the retrieval means.
As still another preferred embodiment for such objects, the present invention includes an information communicating method comprising the steps of identifying that one among plural devices constituting a network which meets predetermined conditions and has a communication port not connected to another device, and displaying an identification of that device.
As still another preferred embodiment for such objects, the present invention includes an information communicating method comprising the steps of broadcasting self-information relating to itself when a change in connection configuration of a network is detected, retrieving an identification of the device having a not-connected communication port based on the self-information broadcasted from each device, and informing a user or application of the retrieval result.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a computer readable storage medium storing programs that can retrieve an identification of the device having a vacant port, which is optimum for conditions such as functions and capability of the port of the device to be added to a network, and inform users of the retrieval result in a way easy to understand, thereby realizing add-on setting of a new device to the network readily and efficiently.
As one preferred embodiment for such an object, the present invention includes a computer readable storage medium storing programs, comprising the steps of retrieving an identification of that one among plural devices constituting a network which meets predetermined conditions and has a communication port not connected to another device, and displaying the retrieved device identification graphically.
Still other objects of the present invention, and the advantages thereof, will become fully apparent from the following detailed description of the embodiments.